1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of disc drive data storage devices, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a snubber for protecting a hard disc drive from damage due to non-operational, mechanical shocks.
2. Discussion
Disc drives are commonly used in workstations, personal computers, portables, and other computer systems to store large amounts of data in a form that can be made readily available to a user. In general, a disc drive comprises one or more magnetic discs that are rotated by a spindle motor at a constant high speed. The surface of each disc is divided into a series of data tracks which are spaced radially from one another across a band having an inner diameter and an outer diameter. The data tracks extend generally circumferentially around the discs and store data in the form of magnetic flux transitions within the radial extent of the tracks on the disc surfaces. Typically, each data track is divided into a number of data sectors that store fixed sized data blocks.
A head includes an interactive element such as a magnetic transducer which senses the magnetic transitions on a selected data track to read the data stored on the track, or to transmit an electrical signal that induces magnetic transitions on the selected data track to write data to the track. The head includes a read/write gap that positions the active elements of the head at a position suitable for interaction with the magnetic transitions on the data tracks of a disc as the disc rotates.
As is known in the art, each head is mounted to a rotary actuator arm and is selectively positionable by the actuator arm over a preselected data track of the disc to either read data from or write data to the preselected data track. The head includes a slider assembly having an air bearing surface that causes the head to fly over the data tracks of the disc surface due to fluid air currents caused by rotation of the disc.
Typically, several discs are stacked on top of each other and the surfaces of the stacked discs are accessed by the heads mounted on a complementary stack of actuator arms which comprise an actuator assembly, or xe2x80x9cE-blockxe2x80x9d. The E-block generally includes head wires which conduct electrical signals from the heads to a flex circuit, which in turn conducts the electrical signals to a flex circuit bracket mounted to a disc drive base deck. For a general discussion of E-block assembly techniques, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,636 entitled METHOD OF ASSEMBLING A DISK DRIVE ACTUATOR, issued Apr. 11, 1995 to Stefansky et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.
As will be recognized, a continuing trend in the industry is the reduction in size of modern disc drives. As a result, the discs in the disc stacks of modern disc drives are being brought closer together, providing narrower vertical gaps between adjacent discs. Although facilitating greater amounts of storage capacity, such narrow vertical spacing of the discs gives rise to a problem of increased sensitivity of the disc drives to non-operating, mechanical shocks; particularly, predominant failure modes in modern disc drives have been found to include damage to the surfaces of the discs and damage to the actuator arms as a result of mechanical shocks encountered during the shipping and handling of the drives.
Computer modeling of particular disc drives has revealed that one primary cause of interference between discs and actuator arms is the first mechanical bending mode of the discs, which has been found to cause over 50% of the motion between the arms and discs in selected disc drive designs. The bending mode is generally dependent upon the material, diameter and thickness of the discs, and these factors are not readily modified in a disc drive design.
Thus, there is a need for an improved approach to reducing the susceptibility of damage in disc drives as a result of non-operating, mechanical shocks.
The present invention provides an apparatus for protecting a disc drive from damage due to mechanical shocks encountered during shipment and handling.
The disc drive comprises a disc mounted for rotation at a constant speed about a vertical axis, the disc having an inner radius and an outer radius. A rotary actuator is mounted adjacent the disc, the rotary actuator is controllably rotatable with respect to the disc. A snubber is provided adjacent the disc, the snubber having a body portion rigidly affixed to resist movement in the direction of the vertical axis of the disc. Additionally, snubber arms are connected to and extend from the body portion.
The snubber arms extend from the body portion towards the disc and above and below the elevation of the disc, with each snubber arm having a distal end located at a position adjacent the disc between the inner and outer radii of the disc and towards the outer radius of the disc. The vertical height of each snubber arm limits vertical deflection of the disc at the outer radius of the disc as a result of mechanical shock forces supplied to the disc drive assembly.
An object of the present invention is to protect components of a disc drive, including discs and actuator assemblies, from damage due to non-operating, mechanical shocks encountered during shipping and handling of the drive.
Another object of the present invention is to limit the deflection of the disc of a disc drive as a result of a mechanical shock.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide protection from damage due to mechanical shocks in an easily implemented, cost effective manner.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the drawings and appended claims.